


Cinco fábulas cortas de estrellas

by MrAmpora



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAmpora/pseuds/MrAmpora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O donde Jake el Perro reflexiona sobre su familia mirando a las estrellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco fábulas cortas de estrellas

Las estrellas volvían a agruparse en el cielo de nocturno Ooo. Como cada noche iban formando las constelaciones que nada habían cambiado desde los tiempos anteriores a la guerra de los hongos. Sobre el techo de un tren que marchaba en círculos en medio del bosque, Jake el Perro admiraba la bóveda celeste.

Desde hace mucho tiempo no admiraba las estrellas como antes; aún incluso cuando salía de noche, lo hacía con la idea de animar a su hermano debido su reciente ruptura. Era cierto que había sido culpa suya, pero Jake no podía evitar sentirse un poco responsable por no haberle prestado atención cuando quiso hablarle de su sueño. Si hubieran tenido "esa" charla entonces y no después de que la Princesa destruyera el Reino Helado hubieran podido evitarse muchos problemas.

_"Quizás deba llevar a ese chico con un psicólogo"._

Eso pensó. Pues a pesar de no ser el mejor con estos temas, sentía que Finn tenía un grave problema tratando con sus emociones. Su padre les había enseñado a no preocuparse por esos asuntos, "si actúan bien se sentirán bien". Quizás no era el mejor consejo que un padre podría darle a sus hijos, o quizás los consejos que aplicaban para los perros no lo hacían tan bien con los seres humanos. Cómo saberlo. Finn era el último que quedaba después de todo.

Volvió a centrar su mente en las estrellas, y recordó a su madre. Recordó cuando era un cachorro, y todos juntos salían a ver las estrellas comiendo sándwiches. Los mejores sándwiches del mundo recordó. También recordó a su madre nombrando todas las constelaciones y cómo pensaba que algún día él haría lo mismo con sus hijos.

Y entonces recordó a Kim Kil Whan con su barba. A Jake Junior y sus preocupaciones de gente mayor. A Charlie, con sus pasos de baile y su actitud impulsiva que le recordaba en cierta forma a sí mismo. A Viola y la noticia de que tomaba clases de música avanzada. Y a T.V. con su barba mal rasurada y semblante amargado.

Sus pequeños cachorritos.

—Me pregunto que estarán haciendo mis niños ahora...

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente iban a ser cinco historias cortas, una para cada hijo de Jake, pero entonces la flojera ataco y nunca pase de esto.


End file.
